


【莎布犹格】设定

by luckE



Category: Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25320997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckE/pseuds/luckE
Summary: cp为莎布尼古拉斯x犹格索托斯，是短打的GB假车www羊妈是a总之下第一总攻嗷嗷嗷！是泡泡与羊妈一起看奈亚子和本子的情景（没错就是你想的那个本子）（人在做，泡泡在看）（大雾）感谢阅读www
Relationships: Shub-Niggurath/Yog-Sothoth (Cthulhu Mythos)
Kudos: 4





	【莎布犹格】设定

“在干什么呢？犹格索托斯？”  
犹格索托斯还没有来得及回答，大堆大堆湿软的触手就已压到了他身上那些理应无形无体的光球上。对方的身体甚至比他还要大些，慵懒地趴到他身上时能把他完完整整地盖在下面。犹格索托斯顺从地任由对方用触手把他整个裹紧，触手的触感有些粗砺，覆盖着半干的，哈利湖里的硫磺。  
“在干什么呢——”  
莎布尼古拉斯拉长了声调，甚至带一点撒娇的意思。孕育万千子孙的森之黑山羊刚刚从她的囚徒情人那里回来，正是因心满意足而格外耐心又好兴致的时候。  
“在跟奈亚拉托提普聊天。”犹格兴趣缺缺地回答，奈亚真是越来越无聊了，“他参与了人类acg界对他形象的设计... ...”  
莎布将两根触手塞进犹格的口器打断他的话。“不要总用嘴说各种种族的术语，”她抗议，语调义正辞严，触手却逐渐狎昵地刮蹭起弟弟柔软的内腔，“你明知道我听不懂。”  
于是得到许可的全知全视之神无视了妻子在他口中作乱的动作并选择信息共享，他将一只短粗的触手点在莎布口部上方，随即灰发绿眸长呆毛的少女形象便清晰的出现在黑山羊的思维中。  
“噗，”莎布看着他们共同的弟弟的清奇形象忍不住笑出声，“人类喜欢这个？”  
她兴致勃勃地从犹格身上翻身下来，成千上万条麻绳形状却又湿又滑的黑色触手哧溜溜收回身体。身体中央原本是口部的球体部分拉长，变细，几根格外粗大的触手缠在一起变成四肢，顶端细密的触手则垂下来成为长而卷的黑发。  
“怎么样？”她张开双手，毫无必要地在全知全视之神面前转了个圈，“和奈亚比怎么样？”  
“很漂亮，但完全不符合你在人类心中的设定。”犹格点评道。与绝大多数人类的幻想不同，繁育之母神的人形胸前单薄，并没有丰满诱惑的第二性征。毕竟生性霸道嗜血的黑山羊会靠着暴力而非性吸引力强行求偶，对产下的幼崽又那么不管不顾，就让那个象征着母性和情色的器官显得多余——更不用说她根本不是哺乳动物。  
“不符合吗？”那少女惊讶地张大了嘴——过于大了，莎布并不知道正常人类张嘴的时候上唇不会直接张到眼睛下面并挤断鼻梁和颧骨——“那他们心中的我一般是什么设定啊？”  
犹格再次伸出触手点了莎布的额头，数万本小薄本在她的脑海中同时翻开，里面的主角性别模样各异，唯一的相同点就是身上都有又黑又多又坚韧的，充满生殖意味的触手。  
“欸——”莎布故作惊讶地拉长了声音，又重新变回了本体的模样，“人类居然喜欢被这样对待吗？”  
犹格不置可否，他懒于向莎布解释她完全不感兴趣的东西。脱胎于黑暗的女神在她的弟弟面前看起来像个调皮可爱的的少女，会露出现在这样无辜的样子问出喜不喜欢这种甜美柔情的话。然而犹格比任何人都清楚她冷酷残忍的性格，与热爱戏弄低等生物的奈亚不同，莎布对旧日支配者等级以下的猎物毫无耐心。通常她只会把毒素注进猎物的身体，等待药效发作，然后利落地将他们侵犯杀死再吃掉。她会问出这样的话，也不过是出于好玩罢了。  
“那么你呢？我可爱的弟弟？”果然，莎布自然而然地说下去，完全没有期待答案的样子。  
犹格想着，任由莎布再次欺上他的躯体。细而韧的触手带着温度在他的体表流淌着，尖尖的末端挑逗似的一点一点试探着钻进光球的缝隙间抚弄他的内壁，让他止不住地痉挛起来。那巨大的，触手构成的躯体几乎摊开成网，坚定而居高临下地将亿万光球都包裹其中。万千幼崽来到世间的出口则寻到了银匙之主最脆弱的部分，黑山羊的体内高热而危险，发达的肌肉内壁灵活而力量十足，能完美包裹住任何低等生物的形状，吸出遗传物质与吸出鲜血和全套内脏同样轻而易举。  
犹格颤抖着，微不可查地绷紧了身体，莎布尼古拉斯嘻嘻笑起来，轻快的音调里满是孩子般纯净的快乐。  
“那么你呢？我可爱的弟弟？”她又重复了一遍，进一步俯下身子贴着犹格的主要听觉器官说着，舌尖拉长变细，软糯而充满压迫力地挤进去，满意地听到犹格逐渐急促起来的体液循环声。  
“你.喜.欢.吗？”


End file.
